


I'd Catch a Grenade for You

by rororat



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Death, Fake AH Crew, GTAV AU, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortals, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Than not to temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/rororat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times the crew died for Ray, and the one time he died for them.</p><p>Songfic for Bruno Mars Grenade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Five Times the Crew Died for Ray

**Author's Note:**

> A new songfic! This time for Bruno mar's Grenade. This idea I had got away from me a little. I'm not too happy with how it starts off, but maybe someone else is? Either way, here's the first part. Chapter 2 is already written and just needs to be edited, shouldn't be too long.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The crew was more than just that. They were more than coworkers, more than acquaintances, more than even just friends.

Every member of the crew was far more than just a crew, they stood together as a family. You Always grew strong bonds with others that are just like you, especially when there isn't a lot who share the same struggles.

And immortality can be a big struggle.

Almost all of the fake ah crew is immortal. Each growing up in different times, each having lived different lives, and each having died numerous times in numerous different ways.

Immortality doesn't mean one is unable to die. It simply means that death isn't the end. Death is only a minor set back, how big of a set back it is all depends on how you go out. The longer it takes for your death to happen, the longer it takes for you to come back.

Coming back is an odd sensation as well. Each of the immortal crew members has experienced it, as it's the only way to know you are immortal. You have to die in order to learn.

While your body may have died, your soul, spirit, mind or whatever you believe in is kicked out. You're then left to wander while your body - corpse, has to heal. In that time, it's almost as though you are a ghost. You can see the world, but the world can't see you. All there is to do is watch and wait for your body to be healed enough for you to renter.

That's what it's like to be immortal. Anything can kill you just like a mortal, but your mind will wait for your body to heal in order for you to come back. Five out of the six fake ah crew knew this. Five out of six have all done this before and have lived through it time after time again.

But one out of six of them was not the same.

Ray hadn't died, and had no plans to. Even being apart of a crew on the opposes side of the law, Ray never once had to fear death. That's why he had a crew. The crew protected Ray. Ray, their fragile glass rose, that should he ever shatter the whole crew may just as well.

There had been of course close calls, numerous times. But the crew was always there. That didn't mean each time didn't leave a mark to scar over.

The first time had been a bank heist that clashed with another crew. A small war broke out in the street. The rival crew having a larger group, but none of them having the advantage the fake ah crew had. So long as their members died quick, and no one had a long respawn time as they called it, they could easily decimate the other crew.

And of course, keeping Ray safe didn't have to be said to know it was the top priority.

Ray himself was far away from his sniper nest, having been in the bank for this heist was taking aim from behind a car. Ducking behind for cover and popping up taking well aimed shots with ease. Ray didn't need any time at all to aim before he shot and was once again hidden behind the car.

Maybe if he took an extra second he would have seen a rival crew member pull a pin from his grenade and take aim.

Gavin saw it and ran. Ducking behind cover as he went, Gav made it to Ray right as the grenade was tossed. Confused, Ray watched as Gavin caught the grenade and fell to the ground, covering it with his body.

Gavin's death had been quick, but far from tame. The explosion detonated, Gavin himself falling apart from the power of the grenade. Ray stumbled back at the sight of blood and fire.

Gavin may have come back quick after that, but the scar Ray had after that day was not going to heal anywhere as fast as Gavin had.

Ray stepped back from the main action for a while after that heist. Snipping was easier. Far distance, and the advantage of seeing your enemies from miles away. Ray just had to not focus when his comes went silent for a moment while one of them tried to respawn.

Shooting down each officer that arrived was easy. Calming in a sense. Because Ray would get into the zone while taking aim, one of the crew members always sat beside Ray, watching to make sure no one snuck up from behind and providing Ray transportation once the heist was over.

Today it was Michael's turn. Sat beside Ray to avoid being spotted, the two talked idly with each other and through the coms as the rest of the crew rapped up their heist.

Once given the all clear, Ray packed up his sniper, and the two took to the fire escape. Jumping into the alley, both boys casually walked for their bike, no cops having gotten a clue as to where they had been set up.

However, another man must have caught on. He stood at one end of the alley, knife in his hand. Ray had noticed him first, turning to check their six, but the man had the knife held back, ready to let it fly in Ray's direction. When Michael turned and saw what Ray had been looking at, he leapt in front of Ray.

The knife embedded itself in the side of Michael's head. A loud crack was heard as the blade broke through Michael's skull hitting his brain and sending his head back towards Ray. Ray saw the fear in Michael's eyes form when he died. Whether it was for death itself or for Ray, Ray didn't want to know.

Bending down to Michael's corpse, Ray grabbed hold of his pistol and took aim as the man ran towards Ray. Flipping off the safety, Ray shot once, ending the man. Risking the noise, Ray shot twice more for not only for killing Michael, but for causing him any form of fear.

Michael woke up not too long after, and congratulated Ray on his quick reflexes for reaching for Michael's gun, but Ray couldn't help but remain silent. The two hugged as they once again walked towards the bike. Michael's head wound may have healed, but the new scar Ray got from watching Michael die still needs time to heal.

Ray tried to focus more during heists after that. Constantly listening behind him and checking around corners. Always looking into alleys before leaping down fire escapes. Anything to not have to watch another crew member die.

Sadly, with a job like this, someone is bound to die.

It was during a deal trying to be made with another gang called the Cockbytes. The two gangs having agreed to meet at the tracks near a station. Concealed by the cover of night, the gents were talking with the other gang. Ray was there in case things went aerie, equipped with a small pistol knowing that even in the dark Ray would be the best shot.

Having long since lost interest in the trade Ray was walking down the tracks, balancing on the metal beam. Ray was trying his hardest to concentrate on what the rest of his crew was saying, but failing to do so.

It wasn't until Ray heard Geoff shout his name did he snap to attention. Turning to where the gents stood, Geoff had begun to run full force towards him. Ray stood confused, unaware to the train gaining speed down the tracks.

Geoff pushed Ray out of the way, sending the small man flying, but was unable to keep up his momentum.

The train hit Geoff, and rolled him under the wheels. The train running on the track and the sound of bones crunching was all that was heard in the yard. None of the Fakes knew when the Cockbytes left. All of them too occupied with staring down at Geoff's broken body in silence. 

Jack and Ryan came to Rays aid, dotting over small scrapes and scratches he got from his push into the gravel. Gavin and Michael worked together to move Geoff's body off of the tracks. 

They all assumed Geoff had died on impact, but the longer and longer the crew waited for Geoff to come back, the quicker they realized that the train didn't kill Geoff, but the wheels he was grinder under did.

Geoff came back a little bit after Ryan and Jack had cleaned the last of Rays wounds. Ray ran and hugged Geoff tight, all visible wounds healed or healing on the two. The only one left untouched and open was the new scar not only on Rays mind but also on his heart.

The next time anyone died in front of Ray, it wasn't who was intended.

Ray was sat atop the penthouse roof where all the crew lived. Rays hot pink pistol was being tossed hand to hand. A single bullet left in the chamber. 

So much blood had been spilt, but the only blood that matted was that of the crew. They may all be immortal, but Ray wasn't. Ray had watched them die not just for fun, but for him. They all struggled to keep him alive. All of it a futile effort.

If he wasn't here, the others would stop. They didn't have to worry about him. They wouldn't have to die for him. No longer fear for him. No longer stress over him.

He'd no longer be a burden to them.

The pent house was quiet and the night was clear, and Los Santos streets were quiet for once. A perfect night for the occasion. Backing away from the edge and back towards the center of the building, Ray turned off the safety. Calmly he pointed the gun to his temple, breathing in calmly, Ray lowered his finger to the trigger.

Ray expected the last thing he heard to be the lone sound of the gun shooting. Rather a cry was heard as he pulled the trigger. His hand was retched from his head, and the bullet was shot. A body falling behind him.

Turning, Jacks body was there. A bullet hole right into her head. Ray fell to the ground and cried. He knew she would come back, soon too, but he couldn't help but cry. Once more a crew member died for Ray.

When Jack did come back, she kicked the gun away, afraid more bullets were in it, but she then reached for Ray who couldn't stop the tears. The two sat there, Jack talking with him, reassuring him that he wasn't a burden, and that the crew would never move on.

Ray begged Jack to promise not to bring the incident up with the crew, Ray being afraid the crew would worry more about him. She agreed, hoping that Ray now knew he had someone to talk to, and hopefully the crew had less to worry about.

The incident may have made another wound for Ray, but the others had finally started to heal over and scar.

After that Ray and Jack talked often, and Ray continued to be more careful. But being careful never is enough, accidents and slip ups are bound to happen.

Ray just wished this wasn't the slip up that would happen. Kid nappings are never good. Taken away from your crew, unsure of what is to come. The only thing that could make things worse was if someone else was kidnapped with Ray. Just like Ryan is now.

The two are blindfolded, in only what Ray can assume is some shitty white van. Getting kidnapped is a scary thing, but being kidnapped with some you care for is worse. The other can be used against you, or worse, killed in front of you.

Ryan would come back though, and no one was quite sure what would happen if they respawned in front of a rival crew, what they would do. None of them have died during a kidnapping, but there's sadly always a first for everything.

The moment Ray and Ryan were each unblindfolded it was like walking into a knock off horror movie.

The room was small, and dimly light. The walls and floor were damp where mold and mildew were growing. The man standing before them was looming over Ray and Ryan from their position on the ground.

As the mans eyes looked between his two new hostages, Ryan instantly made a show himself. Calling out at the man, talking about how the crew was coming, drawing as much attention to himself as possible.

Ray sat confused, until he realized Ryan was playing hero.

The man quickly snapped at Ryan, annoyed by his taunts and he quickly decided the only way to shut Ryan up was either death or pain. 

Grabbing Ryan and strapping him to a fold out chair, Ray watched everything from a few feet away.

Starting with a few punches to the jaw to try and quiet him or dislocate his jaw and then moving on to small cuts at every outburst when that didn't work. Ryan continued to talk, all attention on him. Ryan simply had to hold out, and Ray had to remain quiet. 

Sitting as still as possible, Ray watched an assortment of tools used on Ryan. Knives came away bloody as Ryan grunted through the pain. A car battery was brought in, and Ryan would scream through the pain, fall silent once it was initially done, but only go back to taking after word. Ray nearly called out for Ryan when a sledge hammer met his femur bone, sending Ryan lurching forward in his chair.

At the end of what must have been a day filled with pain for Ryan and mental scarring for Ray, the man left with the promise of starting on Ray tomorrow. Ryan was left in the chair, large wounds left open and bleeding. At one point during all the torture, a gun was brought out and Ryan was bleeding profusely from arm. 

Nothing could be done about but to wait. Either Ryan would die that night and hopefully be back by morning, or he would have to muster all his energy to distract them from Ray.

The two sat there, Ryan debating whether it would be better for Ray to hold on or let go. Ray feeling all the more guilty as his friend made the choice weather to continue living or die in order to protect him.

As the two sat there, not a word as spoken between them. To them it felt like an eternity in that room, but the crew would later tell them it had been less than ten hours.

Shots were heard fired down the hallway, Ryan recoiling a bit due to be unfocused and jostling his injuries, opening up any closing wounds. The crew had arrived, and they were fearful and furious. Anyone standing in their way between them and their boys had signed their death certificate in blood.

Michael found Ryan and Ray first. Rushing into the room Michael called for the others. Michael ran to Ray, but Ray refused, shoving him towards Ryan. Ray could wait to be untied, Ryan however may be out of time for waiting.

The two were untied, and escorted to the crew's car. Ryan's wounds continued to bleed all over the seat, and the band aids Jack had wrapped around had already soaked through. Ryan looked at the crew, and they all knew. But it didn't make it any less painful.

Ryan let go on the ride home.

They placed his body in his bed. He was bleeding from the bullet wound for a while, they figured he may take a while to come back. Ray sat beside his bed until he did.

Watching Ryan's body lie lifeless in the bed hurt a lot, but it only seemed fit. Ryan took every blow from the knives, but Ray knew he had yet another cut upon his head and his heart that would take a while to scar.

The next run in with death was definitely the most heart shattering the crew had seen. 

Rather than being taken by surprise, the crew had set out targeting a rival gang. The gang was gathered in a empty warehouse just outside of Los Santos. Everyone had split apart, hoping to block off any and all exits. 

Ray himself had been sat up along the catwalk. A couple barrels left up there had the crew feeling a bit more comfortable with him up here alone, but none the less worried.

It wasn’t Ray’s job to draw attention to himself. His job was only to watch and take down anyone who found a new escape. Geoff was very clear. No one left alive.

Gavin was the first to blunder. Knocking something off the crates he had been hiding behind. Ryan quickly strode out of his hiding place across from Gavin, cracking his knuckles to gain the other crew’s attention. The crew jumped at the sight of his infamous skull mask.

Then, each in turn, Gavin, Jack and finally Geoff each stood up glaring down the crew from each door and window.

“You cocksuckers have been on our turf for a while.” Geoff called out. “Want to explain yourself? Cause it’s a bit hard to communicate with others once you're dead. Trust me, I’ve had to try numerous times.”

Several of the gang members looked panicked and worried, more so those close to Ryan. The others still stood defiantly.

“So” Geoff continued, “anyone want to get out some final words? Cause there's about a snowball's chance in hell of anyone of you getting any more after today.”

One of the men looked up at Geoff. Geoff raised an eyebrow and waited for his response. Quickly pulling a gun from his waistband, the man shot Geoff right in the head. As Geoff fell to the ground, the fake ah crew had their guns drawn and pointed at the rival gall who had all done the same. 

No one shot, at what appeared as a standoff. Jack held up her hand, all five fingers pointed up into the air.

Four. Three. Two. One…

A gun was shot, but no one retaliated. Everyone turned to see the man who shot first. Geoff stood over the man who opted to stay silent rather than give his final words.

“So now…” Geoff spoke up again, wiping away a bit of the blood where the bullet wound was. “Anyone else want to try and speak? Or are you going to just start shooting?”

A second of silence was followed by a barrage of bullets. Ray watched above, sniper at the ready but continuing only to watch. Ray watched Michael get shot in the head, only for him to jump back after a minute and start shooting again. Jack had been shot in the stomach, on the ground and bleeding. Geoff ran to her, and after a small unheard conversation between the two, shot her in the head. Jack was back in minutes, but that past remained all the same.

If it wasn't for Ray having a bird's eye view, he never would have seen one of the gang members and his ‘brilliant idea’. The man in question had ran from the majority of bullets, right behind a barrel marked flammable. Ray saw the idea run across his face, and as Ray went to snipe him down before the man could put his plan into fruition, he ducked behind the barrel.

Ray began to panic. The man had noted the barrel. Hopefully he wasn't as suicidal as this plan would require him to be. 

The sound of a bullet breaking past metals, followed by the sound of an explosion was answer enough.


	2. And the One time He Died for Them

Dieing was a bitch.

Ray learned that really quick. Especially with how long he was able to hold on.

As soon as the bullet struck the through the metal, creating a large blast signifying an explosion, Ray dove for cover. Shrapnel had flown past him, and a wave of heat nearly engulfed him, singeing his clothes and hair and burning his skin.

The explosion killed everyone on the ground floor, Ray was sure of that just by how big it had been. The rest of the crew would be up in no time, none of them having died slowly but rather having been swallowed by the flames and smoke.

Ray however, had been spared by the explosion, but soon found himself in an even greater hell. That hell being a burning and collapsing warehouse. As Ray sat trying to regain his breath and his bearings, the catwalk beneath him continued to sway from the explosion. The metal creaked and groaned beneath him threatening to break at the supports keeping it off the ground. The metal Ray was sat on was quickly beginning to heat up beneath him.

It took a coughing fit brought on by the rising smoke for Ray to recall his position. He was alive. He was alive in a very deadly situation.

Grabbing hold of his rife, fearful to leave it behind, Ray began to dash down the catwalk. It still swayed and creaked under his feet, threatening to fall with every step. About halfway across the catwalk, a portion the warehouse's roof collapsed. Burning support pillars and roof tiling blocking Ray’s path.

Grabbing hold of the side rail Ray leaped down. His ankle rolled under him at a dangerous angle. There wasn’t any snapping sound, and Ray could still curl his toes, Assuming it was hopefully only a sprain, Ray ran as well as he could to find an exit. Hobbling around burning crates and shrapnel from the explosion, he made quick progress.

Ray would like to believe he could have made it out, even despite his injury. Could have, if the catwalk hadn’t fallen. 

A loud crack sounded as the roof once again fell in, allowing for the catwalk to fall with it. Ray jumped away from it as well as he could with his sprain, but wasn’t able to avoid the heavy crates that had been resting on it.

A crate with what Ray could only assume was filled with dead elephants based on it’s weight landed on his sprained ankle. _‘No longer a sprain’_ Ray thought bitterly.

From there, Ray could only lay on the ground and watch. Watch the fire roar on within the warehouse. Watch bits and pieces of the roof fall down all around him. Watch blood bubble and spill across the ground - hopefully not his but most likely his. Watching the smoke slowly fill the room, not able to funnel out of the holes in the roof fast enough to keep up with the amount produced.

Ray might never be sure what finally brought him to his end. Maybe the smoke that brought on a fierce coughing fit. Or the coughing fit opening up the wounds that had just started to slow and close. Or the wounds paired with the burns from the fire. Or even just the fire that had founds its way to Ray’s crate captor.

But Ray held on as long as he could. And when he could hold on no longer, Ray simply slipped away. The smoke in the room blending even more in front of him until his vision blacked.

His vision did come back. It wasn’t suppose to, but i did. The first thing to contrast to the black he had seen before was the vibrant and angry reds and oranges. Fire danced before Ray. He should have been scarred, he knew this, but it was almost calming. It was at a bit of a distance, not like it had been earlier.

With that realization Ray looked around, no longer in the burning building but standing outside of it. The warehouse was barely standing at this point, but the crew was standing just outside it’s doors.

As Ray approached them, sounds began to return to him. Ray had been unaware that it wasn't there before, but willingly welcomed it listening into every little sound. The crackling of the fire reached his ears first, followed by a strained, broken and desperate **_“fuck”_** from Geoff. The man on his knees, head hung low. Jack was behind him, her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him just as much to try and comfort herself.

Gavin and Michael had each other in their arms. Both had seemed to try and hold back tears, but spots of water on each of their torn clothes said that they had both failed.

Ryan was off to the side. His mask was no longer in his place. He kept turning to each of the crew members and back to the burning warehouse. Ryan turned towards Ray's direction, and Ray went to move towards him but stopped. Tears were clearly in Ryan's eyes, pooled in deep the bags just below his sunken in blues. Ryan turned away not longer after that.

Ray tried to go up to them, run to the guys. He was fine, he was here. Not in there. Ray reached out and made a grab for Jack, his hand fell past her arm. Ray stopped and stared. Ray reached out and tried to grab Jack again only to pass right through just like before. Ray called out, but just like a ghost, no one seemed to hear or notice him.

Dead. That is what Ray was. His body still in the burning building. Everything seemed to stop. This was a new. The only people Ray had known to die were all right before him, and none had really liked talking about their dead moments. Ray was unsure, but the only thing Ray could do in this moment was face this new problem head on.

So that's what he did, but he'd be damned if he didn't do it with his crew by his side, even if they didn't know that they were. Ray stood beside them. Floated by and watched. Watched as Geoff ran into the burning building, presumably to find him. Watched him die a few times, only to come back within seconds of his reckless death to try once more. Watched as the crew lost hope with each passing minute. If it didn't tear Ray up watching their desperate action, then it decimated the crew.

Within the next month "The Fake AH Crew has Gone Silent" was all over the media. The crew was in mourning, of course they were quiet. It must have been the longest streak they've ever had without anyone dieing. No one fought or went off on reckless tasks. All much too somber for such actions. Death all too real for the gang of criminals who never had to fear death before.

Ray watched his own funeral. After the crew realized Ray was long gone, but not as far as they thought, they held a small session. It was only the remaining five and the few b-team members. They had no body to bury, so instead they purchased a lovely coffin at each of the crew members agreed request and placed a bouquet of roses along with Rays spare glasses inside.

The crew didn't cry, their tears already spent. It was lovely. They all gathered and comforted one another. No words were shared, they all knew who Ray was and didn't need anyone else's point of view to solidify that. Or Change it.

It must have been a few months until the crew once again started heisting. Just little things, small robberies or nights of vandalism in the city. Something to get the crew out and working together once more.

Ray came along. What else was there to do? Ray would float alongside them as they strolled into convenience store after convenience store, getting a close up of the heist rather than looking down the scope of a sniper rifle.

Ray gave his silent support beside each member. He would tell the guys when someone was coming up, give deadpan comments of “he triggered the silent alarm, better hurry.” Or “you realize there's a guy coming up behind you? Might want to turn around. Hey- oh look at that. Got shot. Probably should have listened to your dead crew member, huh?”

The crew never heard him, but it made Ray feel a bit better. He would pretend the crew was only ignoring his side comments in order to focus on the task at hand. Ray knew it was a lie, but sometimes a lie is just what Ray needed.

The crew was very cautious. They didn't need to be, but they still were. But being careful and caution won't always keep you safe, Ray was a prime example of that.

Jack was the one that bit the bullet first, almost literally. Driving the main getaway vehicle, Jack was shot through the side of the car door. Not enough to kill her right there, but Ray could see. Ray saw the bullet wound in her side as she tried to hide and drive two members further and further away from the shots being fired. Geoff and Michael questioned her, asking if the bullet hit her, but Jack lied, saying the bullet got caught in the door and choosing to focus on their escape than the blood staining her shirt.

Ray was perched on the center console of their car, well as much as he could be. He sat their chastising Jack, “Jack, seriously, pull over! You're hurt. Don't put up with the pain, no one's following you any more. Geoff knows where the safe house is, just let him drive, you need to fix that bullet wound. Geoff, you can't let her do this. She's going to bleed out and drive herself to death!” Ray yelled. Still no one could hear him.

They did eventually make it to the safe house that the three had been driving to, and Jack looked ghastly pale. She placed her head on the steering wheel, and closed her eyes. Geoff got out of the car, going over to her door as Michael shook her shoulder. Geoff noticed the bullet hole in the door and yanked the car door open. Jack had already bleed out, that much was clear. she'd come back, but the fear of death is not something that ever fades.

Ray looked on, watched as Geoff and Michael moved her body into the safe house. “I knew I could make it to the safe house before I bled out.” A voice said to the side of Ray. Jack was stood there, looking at the same scene as Geoff and Michael both fussed over how to maneuver her corpse out of the car with the least amount of attention.

“Jack?” Ray called out tentatively. If Ray's heart had been burnt to ash, it would have stopped when Jack turned to face him.

“Ray?” Jack called back. “Holy shit, Ray!” Jack yelled running towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, and Ray gave out a small sob as she didn't pass through him. The two held each other, no word spoken beyond their initial greetings, tears of joy occupying their time. But with time, Ray slowly began to lose his grip on Jack. As he pressed himself closer and closer to her, she began to fade and he began to fall through her. When she had left, Ray was left standing there hugging himself, tears no longer of joy but rather of longing.

But if Ray was able to see Jack when she had died, maybe he'd be able to see the other too? Maybe following the crew around would pay off after all.

Jack did eventually go back to her body. They had moved her to the couch in the safe house, Ryan and Gavin also having arrived in her absence. She came back with a jolt, tears in her eyes, and that sent everyone off. Instantly hands were flying towards her, asking where she hurt, trying to calm her down. 

Jack turned her head to face outside the window to where her and Ray had just been hugging. Ray couldn't hear her form out here, but he saw her say a single word and instantly the rest of the crew froze.

Ray came closer, and as he pushed past the window Jack was still staring out of, an assault of word hit Rays ears.

“What? Jack, what did you say?” Gavin called out. 

“Jack, Ray's dead.” Geoff tried to say comfortingly.

“Wait did Ray shoot you? Is he alive?” Michael yelled.

“Don't be ridiculous Michael, Ray wouldn't betray us. Ray's just gone…” Ryan said. 

“No no no.” Jack said with a shake of her head. “I saw Ray. When I died. He was there!” 

“Jack, you need to calm down. You didn't see Ray. Ray's dead. I'm sure it's just cause none of us have died in a while, your mind must be playing tricks on you.” Ryan reasoned.

“No, I saw him.” Jack defended. “He was just outside. I hugged him and everything. He was real, I didn't make him up.” Jack had once again begin to cry. No one was believing her words, and this only made Ray even more riled up.

“She not fucking lieing!” Ray yelled, “I'm right here! I'd put a bullet through your heads to make you understand if I could still hold a gun. Jack, you know I'm here. Prove it to them.” Ray finished, looking towards Jack with desperate eyes.

Jack looked back outside the window and with a resigned sigh said “maybe you're right.” Her fallen face not rising to meet anyone's else's.

Ray furiously stormed over to an alcohol cabinet against the wall. In his anger, Ray swiped at all the glasses sat on top of it, his hand gliding through almost every single one.

But one lone glass was caught in his grasp. With the crash and shattering of glass, a bottle of vintage wine fell to the ground, shattering and staining the carpet. Every crew member turned to the noise. All silently examining the shattered green glass.

After a moment of tense silence a tentative “Ray?” came from a quiet and unsure Gavin.

He really threw the glass. The glass caught their attention. Ray reached for another to confirm all their thoughts, but once more his had slipped through. As Ray tried to grab for the glass, Gavin's gaze fell to the ground again, all hope once more lost. The rest of the crew followed suit. 

Ray was growing desperate, tears ready to fall as his hands fell past the glass time after time again. With a roar of rage, Ray swiped once more, this time able to fling the glass to floor just like the wine before.

Again, all of the Fake AH crew looked to the shattered booze on the floor. No one spoke, unsure of themselves. Ray smiled at the glass, and then once more to the crew, just in time to see Geoff raise his pistol to his temple.

Fear shot through Ray just as the bullet shot through Geoff. Geoff's body fell limp on the ground. “Oh shit” was heard behind Ray, and within the same moment, Geoff rubbed his forehead on the ground. “Either we've all lost it,” Geoff said from his position on the ground, “or Ray's haunting our asses.”

Overjoyed Ray reached for another bottle, able to grab it this time around and sent it to the floor to confirm their thoughts. 

“Stop wasting my stash, you ghost bitch!” Geoff yelled, a smile beginning to show under his tired eyes, “we need a better form of communication if you're going to be haunting us.” 

_Crash_

“Seriously, just cause I'm a crime lord doesn't mean I have the money to replace all this shit. They ID you at liquor stores you know. Someone's gonna call the cops on me if I try and buy this much expensive liquor all at once.”

\---

It took some time, but the crew made it work. Ray got better at grasping objects. At first it required strong emotions but with time he was able to grab nearly anything and launch it across the room. No one could hear or see Ray though unless they were in a respawn phase, in which Ray would greet them with open arms. 

To avoid extensive respawnes to talk with Ray, post it notes and writing pads were talked around the penthouse. Pencils on strings were attached to each, allowing Ray to jot down comments for the others to read. A lot of these comments were childish such as “Ray - went out how he lived, in a blaze”, “shopping list; scream cheese, a gallows of milk, a package of rolos, death bar”, "Am I even allowed in the living room anymore?", "Guys, I'm DEAD tired!" and “2spooks4u”.

Ryan threatened to remove the sticky notes when Ray took to doodling on them. Ray only drew ‘Ryan the rude guy’, resulting in a week of silence for Ray and a lot of knocked over Diet Coke cans for Ryan.

Ray did also get to help in the crew scene. Interrogations being his forte. One of the crew members would mention how no one got away alive, even the dead were trapped under their thumb and listened to their comands. It would be then that Ray would throw a knife into the wall beside the poor person's head with Ryan' signal.

But when one of the crew members did bite the dust, Ray was always there to greet them. A small reassurance that alive or dead, the fake ah crew would forever be inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of sad endings I could have written, and a lot of happy endings I could have written. This was how I compromised with myself. Plus, who can say no to Ghost Ray? Apparently not the Fake AH Crew.
> 
> Did you guess the ending?  
> Do I need to write happier stories? Sadder ones?  
> Comment bellow! I honestly want to hear. Feedback in any sense is what drives me to share my work. (The large amount of unfinished stories in my google docs can account to that...)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 should be out really soon.  
> Want to tell me your thoughts?  
> Feel like discussing writing strategies or aus?  
>  ~~Agree that this chapter's style of writing is just extremely odd?~~  
>  Comment Below! I will respond, no exceptions.


End file.
